Dagobah/Leyendas
Dagobah, un mundo primitivo de pantanos y bosques, sirvió como refugio al Maestro Jedi Yoda durante su exilio. Extrañamente, Dagobah no figura en el vocabulario de ningún idioma, lo cual solo hace que añadir misterio a este inhóspito planeta. Geografía Dagobah tiene un medio ambiente salvaje, húmedo, cenagoso, mayoritariamente cubierto de pantanos poco profundos, enredados con sofocantes bosques. Existen muy pocas zonas de agua a cielo abierto, tan solo el 8%, el volumen de agua es ligeramente absorbido por el medio ambiente global del planeta, tierras pantanosas y vastas expansiones de campos fangosos. Dagobah alberga una gran diversidad de criaturas, como el bogwino, la serpiente dragón, el nudj, el sleeno, la serpiente vine, la babosa de la ciénaga y el perezoso bioluminiscente. Algunas especies de la flora incluían al árbol de nudos y la flor de carne. El planeta carece de cualquier tipo de civilización avanzada, aunque las primitivas razas hepsalum tash e hysalrianos se las arreglaron para ganarse la vida a duras penas en la ciénaga. Historia Descubrimiento y estudio Antes de las Guerras Clon, un equipo de exploración de la República bajo el mando de Halka Four-Den se estacionó en Dagobah para investigar su flora y fauna nativa. Desafortunadamente, Halka Four-Den y su equipo murieron en Dagobah antes de que pudieran ser rescatados, debido a una negligencia de sus superiores. Con el estallido de las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Yoda encomendó al Maestro Kenobi una investigación en Kamino, un planeta perdido más allá del Borde Exterior. Él dedujo que si Kamino había sido borrado de los Archivos Jedi, deberían existir más planetas. Descubrió treinta y siete de estos mundos, Dagobah uno de ellos. Y pasó sobre él, pero no antes de considerarlo como un refugio. Le debió recordar el tiempo que pasó en un mundo pantanoso similar en el pasado. El primer estudio oficial de Dagobah, efectuado por la República, ocurrió en el año 39 ABY. En el 38 ABY, cuarenta humanos se estrellaron en este planeta y se vieron obligados a criar a sus hijos como caníbales. Exilio de Yoda a Dagobah para comenzar su exilio.]] Cerca del comienzo de la Gran Purga Jedi, Yoda se exilió en los pantanos de Dagobah después de enfrentarse a Darth Sidious. Tenía ya previsto ir allí, en caso de fracasar, lo cual así fue. Gracias a la elección de un planeta que “no existía” y que estaba inundado por la Fuerza Viva, Yoda permaneció completamente indetectable. Asentó su alojamiento cerca de la cueva en donde derrotó al Jedi Oscuro, quien llegó a negar su lado luminoso. Tash Arranda y Zak Arranda conocieron a Yoda en el planeta, pero decidió no entrenarlos como Jedi en aquel entonces, les explicó que estaba esperando a un estudiante diferente. Después, los Arranda ayudaron a los descendientes del equipo de exploración enviado el 38 ABY, librando a Dagobah de la cosa más cercana a una “civilización avanzada” que pudo haber presumido de tener. Mientras en Dagobah, Yoda también conoció, curó y redimió al cerebro contrabandista Jorj Car'das. El siguiente Skywalker en la Ciénaga de la Serpiente Dragón.]] En el año 3 DBY, durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Luke Skywalker fue visitado en Hoth por el espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi, el cual, le dio instrucciones de buscar a Yoda en Dagobah, para poder ser adiestrado en los caminos de los Jedi. Skywalker viajó hasta allí en su Ala-X T-65, junto con R2-D2, después del fin de la Batalla de Hoth. Debido a un turbulento aterrizaje, el Ala-X de Luke acabó semihundida en un pantano, el malhumorado e irritable Luke conoció a una extraña criatura que resultó ser Yoda. Durante su agotador adiestramiento, Luke aprendió a dominar el poder de la Fuerza. aprendiendo de su maestro Yoda.]] Muchos de los métodos de enseñanza que él aprendió aquí fueron aplicados en su Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. Luke también se adentró en la cueva en la que Yoda había derrotado al Jedi Oscuro para probarse a sí mismo y recibió una visión de sí mismo como Darth Vader, que le insinuaba la identidad de Vader como su padre y su propia implicación futura en el lado oscuro. En una etapa más avanzada de su entrenamiento, Skywalker tuvo la visión de sus amigos Han Solo, la Princesa Leia y Chewbacca sufriendo en Bespin. Como consecuencia de esto, abandonó su entrenamiento incompleto, prometiendo a Yoda que regresaría para terminarlo. Él regresó en el año 4 DBY, pero solo a tiempo de tener una conversación final con Yoda antes de su muerte. Después, habló extendidamente con Obi-Wan Kenobi sobre la conflictiva historia del origen de Luke. Intervención Jedi La Nueva República estableció una base en el Monte de Yoda en el año 5 DBY. Luke Skywalker regresaría a Dagobah en el año 9 DBY, esta vez para observar una visión del pasado en la cueva y descubrir la llamada del Jedi Oscuro. Regresaría una vez más en el 13 DBY con su amor de entonces Callista, para tratar de conectarla de nuevo a la Fuerza. En el año 22 DBY, Anakin Solo junto con Ikrit, Tahiri Veila, Uldir Lochett, Peckhum y R2-D2 regresaron a Dagobah porque Anakin había sido perturbado por visiones de si mismo como Jedi Oscuro; esto fue debido a su herencia como nieto de Anakin Skywalker, quien se convirtió en el infame Darth Vader. Después de sobrevivir a los encuentros con la peligrosa fauna local, Anakin y sus compañeros alcanzaron finalmente la misma cueva que Luke había dejado años atrás. Anakin se enfrentó a las manifestaciones de sus propias dudas, pero salió airoso. En el 36 DBY, el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker envió a los Caballeros Jedi Tahiri, Lowbacca y Tesar Sebatyne a Dagobah para meditar en el exilio. Habían sido considerados como una amenaza para la seguridad Jedi debido a los tres Carpinteros pasaron información Jedi secreta a Aryn Dro Tul durante la Guerra del Enjambre. Luke les dijo que serían llamados una vez él sintiera que estaban listos para volver a la orden y que no se fueran de allí hasta que sintieran esa llamada. Fauna *Accipíptero *Ala de la ciénaga *Insecto matarife *Pitón Dagobahna *Serpiente dragón *pájaro Jubba *Araña de nudos blanca *Cola-hoja *Morpo *Nharpira *Escraño *Smooka cabeza-espada *Perezoso biolomuniniscente *Rancor del pantano *Babosa del pantano Detrás de las cámaras *''Dagobah'' es el nombre de un contenedor usado para guardar las reliquias de Buda. *Designado para aparecer en ''La Venganza de los Sith'', el planeta fue eliminado de la película final, dejando la escena en el lanzamiento especial en DVD. Apariciones de Dagobah.]] *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Capítulo 21" *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''What They Called Me'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' Fuentes *''Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''Yoda Stories'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Lugares de Dagobah Categoría:Planetas pantanosos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior en:Дегоба bg:Dagobah de:Dagobah fr:Dagobah nl:Dagobah pl:Dagobah pt:Dagobah